1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal communication and, more particularly, to channel estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of channel estimation has been long studied. Most practical systems use coherent detection for which an estimate of the channel has to be provided prior to demodulation or decoding. In certain classes of communication systems, for example, WiFi, it may not be possible to perform conventionally developed channel estimation due to various reasons such as restricted access to the physical layer structure. Hence, access to complete channel coefficients may not be available. However, even in such systems, access to instantaneous received power per symbols or average received power is almost always available.